


whatever i lack, you make up

by andronauts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dates, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It's all fluff, M/M, all of it is fluff ok literally all of it, kageyama is smitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andronauts/pseuds/andronauts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no realization, no corny or cheesy shoujo manga way of the moment, when Kageyama Tobio realizes he may, quite frankly, be in love with Hinata Shouyou.</p><p>(Or the one in which Kageyama Tobio pines, scores a date, and eventually- finally- gets a boyfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. whatever i lack, you make up

  
There is no realization, no corny or cheesy shoujo manga way of the moment, when Kageyama Tobio realizes he may, quite frankly, be in love with Hinata Shouyou.  
  
He's only ever had odd suspicions that he may, but it had never really occurred to him like how protagonists in soap opera dramas would realize their loves. He doesn't really quite remember how he realized his maybe-crush for the small boy.  
  
And it’s not really an epiphany, it's more like a _I might be in love with him?_ with a question mark, it's more like _I'm not too sure if I do like him, so I'll just forget it for now_ and more like coming to terms with the idea that it's possible.  
  
It's a little bit scary, but it doesn't affect him too much. He doesn't give Hinata more tosses than the rest of the team, he doesn't unfairly divide his attention to the red headed spiker, and he definitely doesn't act like a teenaged girl in love.  
  
In fact, he still acts the same (at least, in his perspective) and nothing has really changed much other than the fact that he does think he may (or may not) like him.  
  
And although he doesn't act very different, he thinks that the experience of (maybe) holding Hinata's hand would set off something else in his heart.  
  
*  
  
It is roughly a week, after Tobio has realized his maybe-crush.  
  
The Karasuno Volleyball Team are in the city for an outing (because 'why not? It’s almost Christmas...' said the senpais). They've split off into small groups, and Tobio's group consists of Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata and himself.  
  
The four of them are in a McDonalds, eating whatever they ordered, when Hinata stands up and says, "I'm going to get some more chicken nuggets. I'll be back!" with Nishinoya following suit ( _"I'll get some more chicken nuggets too!"_ the small senpai says).  
  
Tanaka and Tobio are sitting, opposite ends of the tables, eating their respective burgers. Tanaka is talking, blabbing on about something (Tobio's not listening).  
  
"I think that if you married someone it would be Hinata. Or someone like Hinata. But you know, someone who is always positive to contradict your negative? Or like, someone who is always there to bring you back into reality. Or vice versa. Plus, in a way, you both kind of.. _need_ each other. You make a really good team," Tanaka says. "If Hinata was a girl, or if you were a girl, you guys would be like.. the perfect couple,” he finishes.  
  
Tobio agrees.  
  
“It’s kinda as if… whatever _you_ lack, Hinata makes up in,” Tanaka says, casually eating his burger.  
  
Tobio nods his head.  
  
(In his mind, he laughs at the irony, " _did Tanaka-senpai know I might like Hinata?"_ )  
  
(And even though he knows that Tanaka is only speaking hypothetically, it makes his insides glow that maybe someone else can see that they work well together, besides him)  
  
*  
  
Nothing changes, and it's already a couple of months after his epiphany (or so you could call it).  
  
There are instances where he thinks that _maybe_ his feelings may not be one-sided.   
  
Because sometimes, Hinata links their arms together (and Tobio notes that Hinata doesn't do this with anybody else), it's only happened a few times but when he thinks of those times, he glows because Hinata is always the one who links their arms together first.  
  
(Tobio has to remind himself that their arms are just linked, a very platonic action, and it isn't like they are holding hands or anything even romantic)  
  
(Whenever Tobio attempts to try linking their arms, he fails miserably and he only really ever gets their arms to brush because he can never get to the point of actually putting his arm under the other boy's arm)  
  
*  
  
Tobio, although he will deny it to anyone who asks, reads shoujo manga. And he thought that the classic 'share an umbrella' scene would never happen to him, because he would _never_ forget his umbrella on a rainy day because he isn't an _idiot_ like the dumb people in shoujo mangas.  
  
Unfortunately for him, it wasn't _he_ who was the idiot who forgot an umbrella, but a stupid shrimp (Hinata. So as the stupid idiot scampered around him in the locker room practically begging to walk with him, (" _sorry, sorry! God, I'm such an idiot! I'll remember next to bring an umbrella next time, but argh, can I walk with you?_ ") of course he let him walk under the umbrella (he wasn’t aloud to be sick. They had practice tomorrow).  
  
(For the entire walk home, while Hinata is rambling on about something random that Tobio couldn't really care less about, all Tobio can think is " _shoujo manga, shoujo manga, shoujo manga..._ " and he really can't stop the trembling feeling in his stomach and he really regrets reading shoujo manga the night before)  
  
*  
  
Hinata is part of the formal committee.  
  
Tobio doesn't really want to go to formal (he says, but there's the small part of him that loves the cliche of formal and there is no way he is admitting that he actually does want to go, never.)  
  
"Kageyama, you have to go to formal!" Tanaka says. "It's a man thing! It'll be fun, there will be food and so many babes in sparkly dresses, and you have to go!" Tanaka says, trying to convince him (it's not working).   
  
"Please, be my date!" Tanaka says, half-serious half-kidding.  
  
(If Tobio wasn't so bent up about politely refusing Tanaka's offer, he would have noticed the flash in Hinata's eyes, " _yeah, be my date_ _Kageyama-kun!"_ but he never says it)  
  
*  
  
He is in the middle of a Physics class talking to a girl named Suki, a straight A student who might as well be the Mary Sue in a bad novel (whom everyone likes, but for some reason Tobio can only very _barely_ tolerate her).  
  
Tobio realizes that maybe he really only hates her is because she clings to Hinata so much that she might as well be glued onto his face, and it's so annoying how much she _clings_ and she doesn't even _like_ Hinata in the same way that _he_ likes Hinata because it's so obvious who she really likes (a boy from class 1-F) and _why_ does she even _cling_ that much it's so unnecessary?  
  
He's really only friends with her because Hinata is friends with her. But it's so obvious that she doesn’t like Tobio, as much as he doesn't like her.   
  
He's not really too sure why Suki doesn't like him, because as far as his memory goes, he hasn't done any wrong to her. In fact, she's the one that keeps making snide comments at him (" _stop being lazy!_ " " _you need to do your work, you're useless!_ " " _you aren't doing anything!_ ") and he hasn't really done anything wrong to make her hate him, but he really despises her.  
  
(Once, during a Geography class, Tobio was in a bad mood (more so than usual) and she had to make the worst fucking comment, (" _is there something wrong with him?"_ ) which she had said to right to Hinata, right when he was next to the both of them. As if he wasn't fucking listening.   
  
He grits his teeth at the memory, and he would punch her in the face but he knows that's rude and he doesn't get why she has to make so many passive aggressive comments about him all the time. He doesn't really get it. If she hates him, shouldn't she just say so instead of pretending to be his friend?)  
  
It is in the middle of a physics class when Tobio realizes that, _yes,_ there are a lot of reasons to hate her, but maybe one of them is because he's jealous of the way that she can just cling to Hinata's arm in a totally platonic way without worrying, and _he_ can’t do that at all without worrying.  
  
(It’s strange because Hinata’s had multiple girls pining after him, and Tobio usually actually approves of them, because they’re usually _nice_ and maybe because they aren’t as _touchy_ , but Hinata is really stubborn and he never says yes to any of them anyway. For some reason, the only one he’s really jealous of is just Haru, who he knows, isn't pining after Hinata.)  
  
(After a very hesitant confession that he told Hinata he didn't like Haru or how she clings onto him- Hinata told him, that he _too_ , didn't really like it when Haru clings onto his arm like that.)  
  
(This statement makes him feel like a victor, even though it shouldn't really. Tobio's doesn't really remember how they got to that topic of conversation because he would never admit something that embarrassing to Hinata willingly, but he does remember that the conversation did happen before he realized his feelings for the short middle blocker.)  
  
*  
  
Tobio overhears from a couple of the other first year students that you may need to bring a +1 to attend the formal, and informs Hinata on the revelation. “Oi, Hinata, dumbass, apparently they might make it mandatory to bring a +1 to go to formal.”  
  
Hinata pouts, his eyebrows knitting together, “but that wasn’t the rule before...”  
  
“You’re on the formal committee, you should know something,” Tobio grunts.  
  
“I’m bad at listening!” Hinata claims.  
  
“Yeah, I know!” Tobio says.  
  
“Aren’t most of the people in our year single though?” Hinata asks, cocking his head to the side. “I don’t think that’s true...”  
  
“No, but apparently it’s because they might not have enough people to make a formal, so they’re going to try to make it so you have to bring a partner,” Tobio says, remembering what the girls that he heard the rumors from say.  
  
“Ah, okay, I guess so…” Hinata says. “Hey, if that’s true about the +1 thing, do you want to be my partner?” Hinata says with a cheeky smile.  
  
Tobio grunts. “I don’t even want to go…”  
  
Hinata laughs. “Please, Kageyama-kun!~ It’ll be more fun if you’re there!” Hinata says, all smiley and clinging to Tobio’s arm in a way that should probably be annoying, but _isn’t,_ because it’s _Hinata_.  
  
“No, stupid. Shut up.”  
  
(Tobio _maybe_ thinks about accepting Hinata’s dumb platonic request, but he thinks it would definitely be more fun if they just slept over at his house watching some dumb animes, but he can tell that Hinata really wants to go to the stupid formal- which he really sees no appeal in.)  
  
( _Well_ , a part of him is a little bit curious to see what the hell the whole hype about formal, but really he didn’t really see a point in it other than the fact that there would be amazing food.)  
  
(A part of him though glitters at the fact that Hinata did ask him to formal, although platonically. Tobio feels amazing.)  
  
(He doesn’t end up going, but he’s still kind of happy over the fact that Hinata asked him anyway)  
  
*  
  
Tobio has told a few people about his sexuality.  
  
Hinata doesn’t happen to be one of them. For some reason, Hinata just always _knew_ about his sexuality. He doesn’t comment much on it, but when he does, it’s usually nice things and it’s nice. In a way, Tobio is glad that he never had to tell Hinata, but in another way, he’s also kind of curious as to how he knows.  
  
Apart from that, the first people he tells are the volleyball team. He tells them through text, mainly because he’s scared, but also because he doesn’t really know how else to tell them. The third years say that it’s okay, and they’ll always support him.   
  
The second years either say that they’re cool with it (Ennoshita and Kinoshitta) and they don’t mind or are screaming and crying real man tears saying that he’s so brave for telling him that and that they’ll always be okay with it (Tanaka and Noya).   
  
Yamaguchi and Tsukishima just reply with a _we already knew. but thanks for telling us._ (which Tobio assumes is Yamaguchi, because Tsukishima would probably reply something a little mean.)   
  
Yachi replies with a _me too kageyama-kun!!(●´ω｀●) i’m pan,, but don’t be scared !! fight !!ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ_ which makes Tobio smile a little and also feel relieved that he isn’t the only gay one in the team. (After this, Yachi then proceeds to tell Tobio who she likes, who he is surprised to be Kiyoko-san. Tobio thinks it’s only fair to tell her who he likes as well.)  
  
It’s an easy experience overall, and the only hard part was really getting the courage to say it. After that it was all a wild ride.  
  
He also tells his classmates. It isn’t much, but he’s in the middle of class and he is next to Hinata and the redhead is just doing his thing, when someone says as a joke, “Haru is gay.”   
  
And out of pure impulse, his tongue says, “me too.”  
  
Tobio didn’t _think_ the entire class was listening, but they definitely _were_ , because all of them reacted simultaneously in _woah’s_ and _oh my god!_ and it was very amusing to watch because it shouldn’t be that much of a shock that he’s gay.  
  
Beside him, Hinata is chuckling because he’s also amused that the entire class is in shock and for a second he remembers why he likes Hinata this much.  
  
*  
  
Tobio feels like his crush on Hinata has died a little.  
  
It’s not a bad thing, and Tobio actually sees it as a thing that he should celebrate. In fact, he’s kind of glad that it’s not as nearly bad as it was before.  
  
He won’t deny that it’s _there,_ because Tobio can still feel it. He can still feel the ache in his chest when a girl asks Hinata out, and when Hinata is texting a girl, and when Hinata is really doing anything with a girl.  
  
Jeez, one time a girl in their class even asked Hinata out _right in front of him._ Really, he was just waiting for Hinata to hurry the hell up so they could just walk home already, but this girl goes up to him with a shy voice and says, “uh.. so. Um. Would you like to… hang out outside… of school one day?” and everyone in the entire vicinity knew what she really meant.  
  
Hinata just replied with, “Ah! I’ll message you later!” because he’s the real O.G., but as soon as she was gone, Tobio just started laughing at him and Hinata had this whole flustered look and shoving his face in his hands because he was super embarrassed.  
  
Sometimes Hinata is rambling though, and he mumbles random things, and one time he did say, “I should really get a girlfriend…” and while that did kind of hurt Tobio in the reminding way that, yes, Hinata is straight and he would never like Tobio romantically, Tobio still knew that Hinata meant it in a way that was more like, _I need a girlfriend so girls can stop asking me out_.  
  
It was obvious that Hinata didn’t really want a girlfriend. He already stated multiple times that he didn’t want one, he wouldn’t mind having female friends but he really doesn’t want a girlfriend, but it still really _really_ took a stab in the neck.  
  
Tobio feels like his crush on Hinata has died a little.  
  
(He knows he’s just lying to himself.)  
  
  
*  
  
It’s almost been a year after Tobio has realized his crush on Hinata, and it’s the beginning of December and almost Christmas time (again), and there’s no snow yet, but that isn’t unusual.  
  
“H- hey,” Tobio says to Hinata one day as they walk home together. “Would you go on a date…? With me, I mean.” He asks.  
  
The words come out of his mouth on impulse, and he’s never really planned it or thought about asking Hinata out, but he wants Hinata to know. He doesn’t want for anything to be in-between them (despite the fact that Tobio knows that confessing could possibly distance Hinata away from him. Tobio also knows that the probability of that happening is very slim, because Hinata isn’t like that.)  
  
Hinata opens his mouth, and closes it again. The shorter boy looks as if he doesn’t know how to respond.  
  
“I- I’ll think about it,” he says after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Tobio, in a way, is disappointed.  
  
(He reminds himself that he is the first person ever that Hinata ever considered about going on a date with though, so even though he is disappointed, he remembers to be at least a little bit grateful.)  
  
*  
  
“I thought about it,” Hinata says one day. “Okay.”  
  
“What?” Tobio asks, confused.  
  
“I mean, going on a date with you,” Hinata says. “I thought about it, and dates are supposed to be so you know if you like the other person or not, or to get to know them better. I think I know you a lot, but I don’t know if I like you. Is that okay?”  
  
“Um,” Tobio says. “I asked you about two weeks ago…”  
  
“Oh,” Hinata says (Tobio isn’t sure if he’s imagining the disappointment in Hinata’s tone). “So you don’t want to go on a date anymore?” he asks.  
  
Tobio shakes his head, “no, I still want to… um…” his voice gets quieter, “date you…”  
  
“Oh!” Hinata says. “Okay! Let’s go on Saturday!”  
  
It’s been over a year since the beginning of Tobio’s crush and he’s finally scored a date.


	2. we've been making shades of purple out of red and blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been over a year since the beginning of Tobio’s crush and he’s finally scored a date.

Tobio can’t say he was exactly _nervous_ for his date with Hinata, because that would be a lie. In truth, he was the exact opposite, and he’s never really been more excited (that’s also a lie, because nothing can excite him more than volleyball).  
  
He meets up with Hinata at the train station, and the shorter boy is dressed up in casual attire with winter pants, an oversized red coat, a black scarf and a cat beanie. Hinata’s outfit makes Tobio’s feel naked and _not cute_ in comparison, as he’s only really wearing normal pants, a hoodie and a beanie. (Hinata is _cute_ , and Tobio is dying and he absolutely _needs_ a drink right now)  
  
Tobio isn’t sure why Hinata is dressed all warm, because it wasn’t even that cold (it hasn’t even snowed yet).  
  
“If you’re going to ask why I’m dressed up like I’m prepared to walk into a freezer for about ten hours, then the answer is because my mum knew I was going to go on a date and she knew it was going to be in the city, and she got really worried that it would be cold and she also wanted me to look cute and I kept trying to tell her that I would be fine and it wouldn’t be that cold, but she was like, “No Shouyou! It’s going to be cold, and you also have to look cute on a date!” so I’m wearing this and I don’t even know if it looks cute or anything, but-”  
  
“I-it looks cute,” Tobio says, stuttering halfway. “But um- you told your mum… you were going on a date?”  
  
“Yeah, I tell her a lot of things, and she knows I never go on dates, so um.. yeah.. she got _really_ excited because it’s actually my first date ever and she really wanted to help out, haha.”  
  
“Your first date?!” Tobio asks, surprised.  
  
(He’s not even sure _why,_ but he knows his heart is beating a million times per minute, and that’s _definitely_ not healthy)  
  
“I would ask why you’re shocked but I’m really flattered that you thought I've been on dates before,” Hinata says.   
  
“Anyway! Our train is here! Let’s go!”  
  
Tobio’s stomach churns (but not in the bad way) and it takes him a while to process that _his first date is with Hinata, and_ _Hinata’s first date is with him_ and he can tell it’s gonna be a good day, so he hops on the train with Hinata with a rather pleasant smile on his face.  
  
(Tobio doesn’t notice the light blush dusting Hinata’s)  
  
*  
  
“OoOOooh, look! They have all the Christmas decorations out! And it’s snowing in the city!” Hinata says, bouncing around everywhere and pointing at all the Christmas decorations, in awe with the Christmas music, the snow and the lights, the giant Christmas trees and giant nutcrackers, absolutely _everything_.  
  
“Look! Aaaah! It’s Santa! Kageyama, it’s Santa over there!” Hinata says, pointing to a fat man dressed in red. “Can we take a picture with him, please please pretty please?” he asks, looking at Tobio with the most starry eyes.  
  
“You can take a picture with Santa, but I’m not going to be included,” Tobio says. He is _not_ taking a picture with Santa while he’s in high school, that’s out of the picture, _literally_.  
  
“What?!” Hinata screeches. “Why not?”  
  
“Because I’m not a kid…” Tobio grumbles.  
  
Hinata grumbles, “you’re sixteen.”  
  
“Exactly?” he says.  
  
“Look! Those adults are taking a picture with Santa! And they’re probably over thirty years old!” Hinata whines, pointing at the couple who are about to take a picture with Santa. “C’mon! It won’t be weird!” Hinata whines.  
  
“They’re taking pictures with their child, Hinata dumbass!” Tobio says, taking note of the small excited child holding the mothers hand.   
  
Hinata makes a stupid pouty face and Tobio is _weak_.  
  
“You’re a dumbass, you know?” he sighs, and starts walking to the Santa. “I can’t believe I’m going to take a picture with you and Santa… then we have to do what I want later, okay?” Tobio grunts  
  
“Okay, we can take turns!”   
  
(When they take the picture together with Santa, Hinata has the brightest smile on his face and Tobio knows it’s cliche but his smile is literally brighter than the lights adorning the city, and as pure as the snow that graced the ground, and more cheerful than the kids lining up to take the photo.)  
  
(Tobio swears that his heart beats louder than the Christmas music.)  
  
*  
  
“Where do you want to go now?  
  
“We could eat?” Tobio suggests. “I really want to eat ramen,” he says.  
  
“That’s basic!” Hinata says. “Let’s eat foreign food! Like Italian!” he says.  
  
“Are you stupid? People would think we’re on a date if we went to an Italian restaurant!” Tobio replies.  
  
Hinata looks at Tobio like _he’s_ the stupid one. “I thought we _were_ on a date? You’re the stupid one!” Hinata says, and then punches Tobio in the stomach lightly. “You’re an asshole, you know?”  
  
Tobio opens his mouth, and then blushes. “I forgot,” he says (because he really did).  
  
“How could you forget that you’re on a date while you’re literally _on a date_? Are you stupid?! What the heck?” Hinata asks.   
  
“Don’t call me dumb if you’re the one who forgot he was on a date!”  
  
“Hey! I’m not dumb! I forgot because it doesn’t really feel like a date, okay? You’re the stupid one!” Tobio says, retaliating out of pure habit.  
  
“I’ll fight you! Can we just eat? I’m really hungry. I don’t even care where we eat anymore,” Hinata says. “Let’s just eat ramen, if you want,” he says. “Ramen is good anyway. Yeah, ramen is good.”  
  
Tobio chooses an Italian restaurant just to spite him.  
  
(He tells himself this. but he knows he really just wants people to think that they’re on a date.)  
  
*  
  
“That was good food,” Tobio says. “I liked that.”  
  
“You didn’t worry that people would think we were on a date?” Hinata asks, out of concern.  
  
Tobio frowns. “We _are_ on a date though.”  
  
“What the heck!” Hinata says loudly. “You were the one who said you didn’t want to go because you were concerned people would think we were on a date! You really are stupid!” Hinata says, and punches him again in the stomach.  
  
“Hey! I just ate!” Tobio says. “And I said that when I forgot that we were on a date okay! I don’t mind if we look like we’re on a date as long as you don’t mind it,” he says. “Do you mind it?” he asks.  
  
“No, of course not. Why do you think I suggested going to a cool foreign restaurant?”  
  
“Cause they have nice food?” Tobio says.  
  
“Well,” Hinata smiles cheekily, “that too.”  
  
*  
  
“Where should we go next?” Tobio asks. “It _is_ you’re turn…” he says.  
  
“Um, well, I was thinking we could go ice skating, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea to skate right after we just ate…” Hinata says. “Is ice skating even a good idea for a…” he pauses, hesitating to say his next words. “is it even a good idea to go on a… on a… um... first date?”  
  
The two of them blush at the words _first date_.  
  
“Well, we can go.” Tobio says, pretending that Hinata did _not_ just say _first date_. “I don’t mind ice skating.”  
  
“What if you vomited in the middle of the ice rink?” Hinata asks. “That would be horrible!”  
  
“It’ll be okay,” Tobio says. “I eat a lot before we play volleyball, and nothing ever happens. That’s just a myth.”  
  
“But you don’t really trip or fall in volleyball, unless you’re like, the libero, or something… you can trip and fall when you skate though…”  
  
“I’m good at skating, trust me.” Tobio says.  
  
They go skating.  
  
*  
  
“Would you like a couples discount with the skates?” the young lady at the counter who’s giving the rented skates away asks.   
  
“Or would you prefer to both just pay for your own skates?” she asks them.  
  
Tobio can see that Hinata’s ears are bright pink, but he’s not sure if it’s just because it’s literally _really cold_ inside, or if he’s blushing because the lady actually thought they were a couple. (Tobio hopes it’s the latter)  
  
“Um, uh… we’ll take the discount.” Hinata says with the most flustered look on his face.  
  
Tobio isn’t sure what _he_ looks like, but he imagines that his face was just as red.  
  
“Ah- um- I’ll pay this time, okay Kageyama?” Hinata says in the most sweetest tone, with the most sweetest face. “Cause you paid for lunch… don’t try to fight me on this! I’ll fight you! I’m trying to be nice!”  
  
“Ah- well- okay…” he says.  
  
“What shoe size are you again?” Hinata asks dumbfounded.  
  
“You don’t even know my shoe size?!”  
  
“Who the hell would remember other people’s shoe sizes?”  
  
Tobio pauses. He’s not sure what to say.  
  
*  
  
Tobio is clumsy on the ice rink, he falls and he tumbles and he trips (a _lot_ ), which is something that he didn’t expect. (To be honest, it _was_ his first time trying ice skating, but he didn’t think he would be this terrible at it.)  
  
“You know, for someone who’s really graceful on the court and stuff, you _really_ suck at skating,” Hinata snickers at him, whilst skating _backwards_ and talking to Tobio with _ease_ , literally _mocking_ his inability to skate. “Do I win a point for being better at skating than you?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, I will poison you.”  
  
“I’ll teach you,” Hinata says, “just stop for a second and let go of the rails, okay? You gotta trust me, otherwise if you don’t you’ll just trip the both of us.”  
  
Tobio listens, and frees his hands from the rails of the rink. “I’ll blame you if I die,” he says.  
  
Hinata skates forward towards Tobio, and turns so that he’s no longer skating backwards, and then holds onto Tobio’s hand. “I’m only on this side so that you can’t hold the rails, but we’ll take it slow, okay? I’ll be here,” he says. “Man, it’s kind of weird to be the one mentoring you…”  
  
“I would hit you right now, but I’m concerned I’m going to die soon,” Tobio says.  
  
“Just trust me,” Hinata says. “Okay, the first thing you gotta do is bend your knees a little forward. It gives you balance, and it also prevents you from falling backwards, I guess,” he says. “Just, don’t do it too much. And, I guess, um. You have to skate in a certain _motion?_ I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s kinda like a rhythm…”  
  
“I don’t get it,” he says.  
  
“Okay, well, bend your knees first. Bend them just enough so that you can’t see your toes. Just go slow first though, you don’t need to rush. I’m right here.” Hinata says.  
  
“For a second it sounded like you care about my wellbeing,” Tobio says, while listening to the instructions.  
  
“I don’t. But I’m holding your hand and if you fall then it means I’ll fall with you.”  
  
“Why are you holding my hand though?”  
  
“For moral support? And also to give you balance. And also because it’s cold. And also because I want to,” Hinata says bluntly. “So don’t fall down, otherwise I’ll kick you, okay?”  
  
“Did you plan the ice skating thing just to hold my hand?”  
  
“No! I thought you were already good at skating! I didn’t think you would be terrible!” Hinata says. “Jeez, you’re really narciss- narcissistic! No wonder they used to call you the King!” Hinata says.  
  
“I’ll punch you,” Tobio says.  
  
“I’m joking,” he says. “Okay, the next thing is you gotta actually move your legs! You’re an idiot! And move them in wide long movements instead of smal- Hey! Okay, Kageyama you fucking idiot, you gotta remember to keep low! You started getting up again!”  
  
“I am low! Maybe I just look like I’m going up because you’re short as hell!”  
  
“That’s mean! I’m trying to help you!”  
  
“How do you think _I_ feel whenever I try to help you with your shitty fucking volleyball now?” Tobio says irritatedly. “ _But!_ I am determined to learn this, no matter what! So I’ll listen to your shitty instructions.”  
  
“Fuck you!” Hinata says. “And okay, well! Um, try focusing at one point. Like, uh… that clock. And keep your head steady. Focusing on points apparently can help with balance.”  
  
“Okay.. okay…” Tobio says, trying to look at the clock but ends up looking at the ground because _jesus christ he was gonna die_.  
  
“You’re not going to die, I’m still holding you, you know…”  
  
“You’re literally implying that I’ll die once you let go of me.”  
  
“Maybe,” Hinata says, laughing. “Possible.”  
  
“Stop,” Tobio says. “I would actually punch you in the head right now if I weren’t afraid of dying right now. Stop laughing at me. I’ll hit you,” he says.  
  
“Okay,” Hinata says. “Um, well, the next advice I can give you is just to move one foot forward and move the other in a diagonal direction. Take big movements though. And then just move the other foot forward,” he says. “Or like, pretend you’re shovelling snow behind you.”  
  
Tobio tightens his hold on Hinata’s hand as he begins to take larger movements.  
  
“You’re doing it! Okay, now do a lap without my help.”  
  
“I actually hate you.”  
  
*  
  
“I’m never going ice skating again,” Tobio says when they get out.  
  
“Awh, but why?” Hinata asks. “It was really fun.”  
  
“I’ll die,” he says. “It wasn’t _that_ fun,” he responds.  
  
“You’re the one that’s no fun…” Hinata pouts.  
  
“I would hit you, but I’m tired and my legs kinda hurt from falling too much. Let’s just do something relaxing right now,” he says. “Can we just do something that doesn’t involve my bruising my ass?”  
  
“You suck.” Hinata pouts. “I guess it _is_ your turn though, so whatever.”  
  
“You just have too energy,” he says. “I’m not going back in there again, let’s just walk around for a bit. We can go to the Arcade, maybe? I would totally wreck you at every game in the Arcade.” Tobio says, confidently.  
  
“Really?! Yeah! Let’s go to the Arcade! That seems like fun! No way you would beat me! You suck!” Hinata says. “But get ready to bring it on, loser! I’ll totally wreck you in everything! There’s no way I’m letting you win!”  
  
Tobio is determined to beat Hinata.  
  
(Hinata is also determined and Tobio absolutely _burns_ at Hinata’s determined face)  
  
*  
  
At the end of the day, the point scores from the arcade, from a total of 40 different games:  
  
Hinata having 17 victories, Tobio with 20 victories, and 3 ties.  
  
A collection of games that Hinata had won in: Dance Dance Revolution, Pacman, literally all the brawl games (such as Tekken, Street Fighter and Mortal Combat) and all the rhythm games.  
  
The games that Tobio happened to win were: some of those First Person Shooter Games, Tetris, and Table Hockey, and all of the racing games, and also all of the luck games, really. And a few more too.  
  
The ties happened to be Whack-a-Mole, Mini Basketball and the Claw game, which they both lost in. (They tried picking up the Miku Hatsune plush but she _refused_ to get through the shoot)  
  
“I win,” Tobio says. “I also got more tickets, so.”  
  
“I hate you! I’ll beat you next time! Especially with Table Hockey! You only won Table Hockey because the time ran out and you were a point ahead of me. If there wasn’t a time limit I totally would have bet you!”  
  
“You’re just salty cause you suck,” Tobio says, “all losses in this world are due to a person’s lack of ability,” he says, mocking Hinata. “Basically, you suck. But you always do.”  
  
Hinata is bitter and has a pout on his face.  
  
(It’s cute and Tobio figures that after today and he can’t believe that he ever thought his crush on Hinata would ever diminish)  
  
Tobio buys Hinata that stupid Miku Hatsune plush with his tickets that he won from previous games (the same Miku Hatsune that they tried winning in the claw game but _refused_ to get through the shoot).  
  
Hinata buys Tobio a plush of that stupid black angry bird and says, _“it looks exactly like you!”_ and even though it irritates Tobio a little bit that Hinata thinks he looks like a fucking angry bird, but the more Tobio looks at it, he can’t help but agree.   
  
(He would never tell Hinata, but he thinks it’s kind of cute that Hinata thought of him when he looked at an angry bird.)  
  
*  
  
“Can we go Christmas shopping? Oh my god!” Hinata says, jumping up and down. “I’ll buy you a gift! I promise! Let’s go!” he says, running up and down the streets of the city. (How does he still have energy?)  
  
“Yeah, but we’ve only got about an hour and thirty minutes left before the last train leaves so we better hurry up.”  
  
“Okay!” Hinata says. “Look! Oh my gosh! Look at all the Christmas lights! And can you hear the Christmas music? It was even louder than it was this morning! Aaaaah! I love Christmas so much Kageyama!”  
  
“Okay, we’re going! What do you want to buy?”  
  
“Mm… it’s a surprise!” Hinata says excitedly.  
  
Kageyama thinks that he should buy something for Hinata as well, but he’s not actually sure what he would get him and getting your date a volleyball for a Christmas present would be kind of… sad.  
  
“Let’s go!”  
  
The two of them enter a big retail shop, and Hinata runs up to a dumb Santa hat and fake reindeer antlers. He takes his cute beanie off for a second and then puts on the antlers, and passes the Santa hat to Tobio.  
  
“Put it on!” Hinata says excitedly. “I want to take a picture!”  
  
“Why do you want a picture?” Tobio asks, skeptically.  
  
“I want to remember today!” Hinata says, “I’m having a lot of fun! And I guess it’s also my first date ever, and also my mum wanted me to take pictures! But also because I want to take pictures!” he says.  
  
“You want to remember the day that I humiliated myself by going ice skating you mean?” Tobio asks. “And we already took a picture with Santa, didn’t we? Why do we need more pictures?”  
  
“Yeah! But that one doesn’t count!”  
  
“Okay,” he says. “Just one.”  
  
“You have to put the Santa hat on first though,” Hinata says and waves the Santa hat in his hand.  
  
“I hate you…” Tobio says, and then picks the antlers up and puts them on his head. _God, please don’t let anyone from class see this._ Tobio thinks in his head.  
  
“Sure…” Hinata says smugly.  
  
He grabs his phone from his Winnie the Pooh backpack, and then raises the camera at a high angle. Hinata squishes both his face together with Tobio’s so that both of their faces fit into the camera, and Hinata makes a peace sign, and smiles the biggest smile ever with his shitty reindeer antlers still on.   
  
Tobio tries to smile, and he really wishes his smile could look as natural (and cute) as Hinata’s, but he absolutely _sucks_ at smiling and he doesn’t need anybody to tell him this (even though people tell it to him anyway).  
  
“You suck at smiling,” Hinata says, when he looks at the photo. “Do I get a point for being a better smiler than you?” he asks.  
  
“What the fuck? No!”  
  
“Oh, man…” Hinata says. “Well! I got the perfect gift, okay! I saw one over there, just wait right here!” the small boy says and runs off somewhere in between the store aisles.  
  
Tobio removes his stupid Santa hat off, and he’s sure that Hinata forgot to take his reindeer antlers off. He’s not actually sure what Hinata would buy him, but Tobio lowkey hopes that it isn’t a volleyball.   
  
He wants also wants to buy Hinata a gift as well. Afterall, he _is_ the one who initiated the date (even though it seems more as if Hinata is the one who is treating _him_ ), but he isn’t actually sure what to buy the smaller boy.  
  
*  
  
Tobio buys Hinata an ugly Christmas sweater, but he also buys himself an ugly Christmas sweater so that they can match. He knows it sucks and Hinata probably won’t wear it anyway because he never wears sweaters. But he figures that buying Hinata something would be better than buying him nothing.  
  
When Hinata comes back, he’s carrying another angry bird. _Another one_.  
  
This time, it’s not a black angry bird, but rather, it’s an orange one. This time, the angry bird really resembles Hinata.  
  
“I bought you another angry bird!” Hinata says. “Now you have one that looks like you, and one that looks like me! Matching angry birds!” he says cheekily. “I don’t know, you could just put it in your room somewhere, but Merry Christmas! Even though I know it’s early. But now you have two angry birds! And they look like me and you!”  
  
Tobio laughs, and it’s a real genuine laugh, and he sees that Hinata is laughing too.  
  
“It’s great, I love it,” Tobio says. _I love you,_ he never says.   
  
“Merry Christmas,” he says and gives Hinata the stupid sweater that he bought. “I know it’s not… well thought out. And it’s shit. But I bought one for me too so we could wear ugly sweaters together, and I thought it was better than nothing. So, yeah.”  
  
When Hinata takes the sweater, he smiles. “I like it!” he says, and then begins removing his coat to put the ugly sweater on.  
  
_God,_ Tobio is deep.  
  
*  
  
“I’m kinda tired,” Hinata says when they board the train and begin to find available seats, “but today was a good day and I enjoyed it. Did you enjoy it?” he asks.  
  
“Why are you the one asking if I enjoyed it? I was the one who asked you out…” Tobio says. “I should be the one asking you,” he says. “Ah, look, let’s sit over there.”  
  
“Oh, yeah!” Hinata says. “I almost forgot about that, sorry.”  
  
“You’re a dumbass.”  
  
“Well, I really like this photo of us,” Hinata says, holding the picture of the photo that they took with Santa. “It’s a nice picture, and I’m going to frame it!”  
  
Tobio looks at the picture more closely. Hinata is doing the peace sign on both his hands, and the two of them are standing on either side of the Santa. The Santa is taller than Tobio, and a lot bigger (obviously, but the fake Santa definitely has pillows in his belly).   
  
“There was this one time when I was a little kid where my dad dressed up as Santa, and Natsu and I both knew that it was my dad, and so we literally attacked him shouting, “you’re not Santa! You’re papa!” and he kept saying, “no! I’m the real Santa! Ho ho ho!” so we jumped on him and then took his hat off and then we removed the pillow from under his belly and we were like, “see! You’re not real!” and it was so funny, it was the best! I can’t believe my dad thought we were stupid enough to believe he was the real Santa. Of course we would recognize him,” Hinata says speaking excitedly.  
  
“You’re um-” _cute_. He wants to say, but he never finishes.   
  
He’s not sure if he could ever say something as affectionate as that, or something as embarrassing as that.  
  
“What?”  
  
“a dumbass!” Tobio says.   
  
“What?! Says you!” Hinata says, elbowing him.  
  
Tobio is glowing and he’s not sure if he’s actually had a better day than today.  
  
*  
  
They’re still on the train and Hinata is asleep on Tobio’s shoulder now.  
  
(Hinata's breathing is soft, and he’s sighing softly. He’s gentle in his sleep, Tobio notes, and gives off another aura and vibe, different to the one he gives in his conscious. Tobio tries not to pay attention to how Hinata’s hand is touching the the sleeve of the sweater, or how his arms are wrapped around the black angry bird. He tries not to pay attention, but he fails.)  
  
(Tobio grabs his phone to snap a picture.)  
  
*  
  
(He has to constantly tell himself that it’s definitely _not_ creepy, and will not be used for weird creepy things, but more for blackmail purposes. Yep.)  
  
(Tobio can not persuade himself. He deletes the picture.)  
  
(He knows he’ll regret not keeping it one day, but he definitely doesn’t want Hinata to think he’s creepy, especially on their first date.)  
  
(Tobio sighs, but he settles with taking a selfie with Hinata’s sleeping figure instead. Hopefully this would be less creepy than just taking a photo of just Hinata sleeping. He’s quite pleased that he gets a photo with a peaceful and sleeping Hinata, and he hopes that he gets to go on more dates with Hinata)  
  
*  
  
(Tobio still stresses over the fact that Hinata _may_ have found the entire day as a platonic activity, or that Hinata may no longer want to go on dates with him after today.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hoo boy this was pretty gay i hope u all enjoyed it
> 
> \- it's 4am help
> 
> \- i edited this like 283404980 times but i still dont think its good enough but at this rate it's not gonna finish before christmas
> 
> \- when will hinata and kageyama become bfs for real tho
> 
> \- find out next time in this bad fic

**Author's Note:**

> \- i've been writing this since april
> 
> \- the reason: this is based off my own experiences with my own crush
> 
> \- i didn't know how to end it bc i've never actually resolved my thing with my own crush (i was gonna end it with one-sided kagehina, but i decided against. christmas dates are better.)
> 
> \- i'm kinda(?) planning this fic to be 3 or 4 chapters so the number may change. i'm not sure if it will be longer/shorter, but i have the second one already written. currently, the fic is 7.5k words written so dw abt waiting another update i guess?
> 
> \- i will be hopefully be posting the chapters until cmas (today is 19th for me, if theres 3 chs i will hopefully(?) be posting chs from now until cmas)
> 
> \- it is 5:30 am and im tired good fucking night
> 
> \- im tired and nervous to post this please send me good comments and read my other fics and also pls kudos this pls pls
> 
> \- forgot to mention this but the title (and chapter titles) are basically gonna be lyrics from the troye sivan song 'for him.' bc its one of my favs on his album (YOUTH and for him. are the best ones ok)
> 
> \- thnk u


End file.
